Unobtainable
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: [One Shot] She’s searching for something that is impossible to find, searching for something that isn’t obtainable.


A/N: Please review this, it's only a one shot.

CarEtoDreaM

Unobtainable

* * *

She's searching for something that is impossible to find, searching for something that isn't obtainable. Yet her hope doesn't seem to waver at all, some would call her foolish, while others would call her inspirational. I myself am not that sure of what I think of her.

What is she looking for? Why it is simple really, she's searching for her lost love. Somebody that has been gone for weeks, maybe even months for she is not that sure, yet she doesn't seem to want to give up. Her family and friends have already told her to stop searching because he is truly gone, and he won't be coming back. She pays no heed to them however, just continues to search, on and on… searching for something that is unobtainable.

I myself am not that sure if I should admire her or… call her a fool for believing in something that is no longer here. A part of me however is yearning that her lost love will be found, so that when they finally find each other, they could maybe live happily ever after.

It is becoming so difficult for her to know what is going on in her life anymore. School no longer takes up such a high standard in her life, she spends all her time thinking of only him. She's heard her mother tell her that it wasn't really love that she had experience with him, that she was too young to know what love was.

I beg to differ though, it didn't matter that the two were only sixteen when they fell in love, when it comes to love, it doesn't ever matter how old you are. She told her mother that too, yet her mother only seemed to shake her head at her. But the girl only smiled slightly at her mom telling her how she knew that he was coming back to her, that one day they would be together again.

Her older brother, the one that she used to admire and love with all her heart, told her that he was not going to be coming back. All the love and admiration evaporated quickly when she heard him saying that. The girl only said to him softly though, fighting to keep the tears at bay, tears for her brother wondering when he had ever become so foolish. She told her brother that she had never experienced true love, so he didn't know what he was saying, and that with true love, nothing could ever separate them.

Her older brother only shook his head sadly, wondering silently to herself what had become of the younger sister that he used to know. The younger sister that used to laugh when people talked of true love. He begged and urged her to listen to her, but the girl only shook her head stubbornly, claiming that she would never give up on him, he was coming back to her, and she knew it.

Every single night, she would sit on her love seat and stare out the window. She would gaze at the stars that shown from up above with a slight smile on her lips, remembering of the times when she was doing this with him. A time when they sat together here silently, holding onto each other tightly, never willing to let go of the other. A time when they were always together, a time when the other would never be willing to let go of the other.

An older girl has approaches her slowly, she sees that it is only her brothers girlfriend. The older girl has approached her, and she holds onto the younger girl hand. She's trying to tell her all the things that her brother and mother had already told her so she is not listening. She shakes her head slowly, intent on repeating to her brother's girlfriend the same things that she had said before. To say that he will be coming back to her. To say that with true love, they will never be separated.

The younger girl is intent on leaving, intent on getting away from there, because a part of her knows that the truth is about to be let out, and she cannot bear to hear the truth. But the older girl holds her back, screams at her, makes her listen.

The words seem to hit her like a solid blow to the cheek. He. Is. Dead. It sounds loudly in her head, and she sinks down onto the floor hugging tightly onto her legs. She screams loudly as the tears start to come quickly, they have begged to be released for so long, and now, they are finally free.

The older girl is screaming at her again, Listen to me, he is gone. He isn't going to be coming back. He died there, he is dead. You have to accept it.

The younger girl still refuses to believe the words, screaming back to her even louder that she is only lying to her, that he would never leave her permanently. She's screaming at her, screaming so loud that her face is now almost as red as her hair.

But the older one refuses to leave her alone, she must accept the truth, she tells the girls older brother who has come to try and stop the older girl from saying more. Sighing, the boy nods his head.

The older girl crouches down to where the girl is sitting and encloses her tightly in an embrace. She is repeatedly chanting to herself that he is not gone, that she is only lying to her. Yet even then, a part of her seems to know that it is the truth… that he is really gone… that he will never be coming back.

And then so quickly, the words have finally become real to her. The long path to recovery has finally begun… For, I, Ginny Weasley have finally accepted the fact that Harry Potter is really gone.

The End

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how was that??? Bad, Good??? Review please.


End file.
